Announcements
This is the announcements page. Stay tuned for plans, updates, and to find out where you are if you are lost. Feel free to post announcements of your own here as well. ---- Nov 13th It's official. NaNoWriMo has eaten my life. Don't expect to see me until Dec! ~Riyoku ---- October 9th It has come to my attention that the deadline set at October 3rd was not met by everyone. I have given a 1 week buffer, but please finish your posts by 11:59pm Pacific Time, October 11th. All characters who have not made a COMPLETED post by that time will be either abandonned (kicked out of the RP) or autoed along by myself. This may seem harsh, but it is because ''it is this early in the game that I will be more encouraged to dispell stragglers. Remember to write considerately. This means meeting deadlines! Also, please remember that this is an RP, not a giant project. All wiki pages are '''OPTIONAL'. The purpose of the pages is to create a reference as well as generate inspiration for the individual players. They mean nothing if writing does not come out of it. A writer's workshop will be held in OOC forums after the first round of posts to discuss how each of us can better improve our posts in consideration of the other RPers in participation. While participation in this workshop is not necessary, it is heavily encouraged that you at least read the conversation '''to get an idea for how things are being run in this story. As always, I am open for contact. ~Riyoku ---- August 27 '''Armageddon '''has joined our ranks as a Lucifer's Librarian (hereby shortened to LL for discussions). In the words of 8bit, WELCOME~! It's a bit ahead of schedule, but I'd put up the first post for Party A. I hope it'll give you some inspiration to mull over while you continue to flesh out your characters in your heads. The City Map of Waxtide already has the theater, central government building, its library, university campus, and harbor drawn out. If you'd like to see anything else in particular at Waxtide, be sure to go to the Waxtide page and add it to the list of attractions. At this time, please prepare your templates. There are some instruction on the Template page and you can go to the OOC forum to look at how mine is executed within the post after a template has been set up for your name. Estimated time of official start as of now is '''October 1st. Feel free to start posting now if you'd like to just post while fleshing out your ideas. Main Party Members will have until October 3rd to make a post. Communicate with me if you can't get one in on time. I'll do my best to help things along. ~Riyoku August 26 again The template for forums is up. 8bit gave me permission to copy stuff over from the Final Fantasy wiki page. I modded it a bit so there's less clutter and the template itself has instructions that are clearer for first-time wiki-users. There is no time stamp on this version since timestamps take up space and cause clutter. If you want to timestamp your post, do so manually in the text section. (damn timestamps, ugh...) The Forum is up and running now. Thanks again to 8bit for helping me out there. O__o; I'm still not used to wiki forums but I think I'll get the hang of it soon. Kay, important updates you actually care about: Party A, '''travelling from Waxtide will include: Eldren, Sulsaga and Skuld. '''Party B, '''travelling from Somewhere Else on Aeterna will include: Ollie, Shirayuri and Adrian. ---- August 26 Hello, Riyoku here. We filled up the main party last night! Yay! A huge thanks to '''8bit '''for making the constellation page. It's an important page, so please read up a little on it. '''Crono has been kind enough to offer help in the folklore and historical myth category, and as such, is the only person other than myself who knows about the main plot. Because he is playing our resident Librarian, we will be relying a great deal on both him and Sulsaga. Oliver '''and '''Shirayuri's '''profiles are pretty much finished enough to start. I'll put up a stats polygon for Ollie's by tonight. After a discussion last night, we have decided to split the party. One party will begin in '''Waxtide. The other party will begin in another city on Aeterna, decided by the party. Waxtide Party will consist of Skuld, Eldren, and one other person. Not-Waxtide Party '''will consist of '''Shirayuri, Ollie, '''and one other person. That means '''Sulsaga and Adrian get to decide between the two of them (and the rest of us) where they would like to start out. Please decide by August 29th. It will take me about three days to finish up the necessities for the Waxtide page (with your help, of course). I am currently drawing a map to give a general sense of what the city looks like. No street names or anything so we won't be adhering exactly to the map, but it'll give you a sense of how large Waxtide is and how long it takes from get to place to place. You have until I finish the Waxtide page (3 days before starting) to flesh out any profiles or withdraw from the RP. Please notify myself or 8bit if you need anything. I'll do my best (within reason) to see that you are accomodated here. A rules page has been put up, just so everyone gets a sense of what they've gotten themselves into (buahahaha). I WILL seem like a slave driver/drill sergeant and I WILL be running a different system than the FF RPs you might be used to, but you will probably learn something new or have worked on something you've learned by the end of every chapter. This is both a writing experience and an RP experience. I hope you're ready (I hope I'm ready, oh dear lord). You can contact my Skype if you ever need me, at Riyoku_Sakimori.